The present invention relates generally to gasification systems used in power generation plants, and more particularly, to injector tips used in integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) plants.
At least some known IGCC plants include a gasification system that is integrated with at least one power-producing turbine system. For example, at least some known gasification systems convert a mixture of fuel, air or oxygen, liquid water, and/or steam, and/or CO2 into a synthetic gas, or “syngas”. The syngas is channeled to the combustor of a gas turbine engine, which powers a generator that supplies electrical power to a power grid. Exhaust from at least some known gas turbine engines is supplied to a heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) that generates steam for use in driving a steam turbine. Power generated by the steam turbine also drives an electrical generator that provides electrical power to the power grid.
At least some known gasification systems use at least one feed injector to supply fuel into a reactor vessel coupled within the gasification system. Known feed injectors are exposed to broad temperature extremes within the reactor vessel. Specifically, the tips of known feed injectors are exposed to high temperatures that may, over time, inhibit effective operation of the feed injectors and/or shorten the life span of the feed injectors. Additionally, at least some known feed injectors may be prone to ignite due to particle impingement. Over time, exposure to such elements may adversely affect the operation and/or shorten the life span of known feed injectors.
To prevent damage to the feed injectors, at least some known gasification systems cool the injectors using cooling water supplied from a closed-loop water system. However, such cooling systems provide only limited cooling and thus the injectors may still be thermally damaged and/or ignite due to particle impingement.